Serious
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Raven get's fed up with Beast Boy's behavior and calls him childish. What Beast Boy does next surpises her. Please R&R.
1. Serious

Serious

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Raven was outside Beast Boy's door and she was angry. The changeling had pulled pranks on her all day and never ceased with a barrage of clichéd jokes. Raven had had enough and was going to give the green shapeshifter a piece of her mind.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there!" The door opened and the changeling had a silly grin on his face.

"Hey Rae, what do you get- but Raven stopped him with a glare.

"I don't want to hear another of your stupid jokes! Why can't you act serious once in a while, but that's probably impossible for you! You just goof off all day just like a child! And don't call me Rae!" The pale empath yelled at the changeling. Beast Boy stiffened at the insults and seemed to be thinking something over in his head.

"Fine." Beast Boy said, as if he really didn't care one way or the other. "Goodnight, Rae." The changeling said, shutting his door and going to sleep. Raven just shook her head at the goofy teen and went to her room.

The next day, Raven woke up at her usual time and came down to have some herbal tea. She liked getting up this early because the rest of the Titan's were still asleep and she could meditate in relative silence. However as she was walking back with her drink she noticed someone sitting on the couch, reading. Once she saw who it was she nearly spat out the tea in her mouth. Beast Boy was reading? Even odder than that though was the fact that he could get up this early.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. The changeling didn't seem to hear her. Raven cleared her throat and still no response. "Garfield." Raven said, knowing how much the changeling hated his real name. The green Titan looked up from his book.

"Yes, Raven?" He said in a monotone voice, eerily similar to hers.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Reading?"

"See you already know." Beast Boy then went back to his book. Raven went back to her room, deciding to ignore the changeling. He would eventually get tired of acting like this and come to bug her, Raven knew it.

After her fifth hour of meditating Raven grew worried that Beast Boy hadn't come to see her. Sighing heavily, the pale empath went out of her room and looked for the changeling. She found him where she had left him, on the couch reading a book. Then he said something that nearly caused Raven's head to explode.

"Nymph, in thy orisons, be all my sins remembered." Raven must have made a choking noise because Beast Boy looked up at the girl with a worried expression. "Are you okay, Raven?" Raven tried to speak but one glance at the book in Beast Boy's hand made her feel light headed. "What's wrong?" Composing herself, the empath started talking.

"Beast Boy, could you enlighten me as to why _you _of all people are reading _Hamlet_?"

"My name's Garfield, Raven. Please be so considerate as to use it. I saw this play on TV some time ago and I decided to buy the book."

"Okay, Garfield, why haven't you been your usual annoying self today?"

"You wanted me to act more serious Raven. I'm just giving you what you want." Then Cyborg came in and saw Beast Boy on the couch reading. The metal Titan's computer brain nearly crashed at the sight and he quickly went back to his room to check his optical sensors.

"But I- but Raven was cut off by Garfield's upraised hand.

"And after acting like this for a while I actually like it. It's refreshing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean my room."

Cyborg came back into the living room then and sighed.

"Man, I thought I saw BB reading there for a second."

"He was reading _Hamlet_." Raven replied in her monotone voice. The metal teen's jaw dropped.

"Something's got to be wrong with him; Slade's probably controlling his mind somehow." Cyborg said. Raven rolled her eyes at that idiotic theory.

"Nothing's wrong with him, he's just acting serious for a change." Raven then left Cyborg and headed to her room, her thoughts reflecting on Beast Boy's behavior. "Why do I care so much about this? I've finally found a way to get him to leave me alone." Comforted at this, Raven resumed her meditation, not noticing the green fly that quickly flew into Beast Boy's room.


	2. Gar

Chapter 2: Gar

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R. Thank you to all the reviewers and readers.

Beast Boy quickly morphed back into his normal form and thought about what Raven had said. She didn't want to see him, most likely wouldn't even care if he died tomorrow. A wave of depression hit the changeling's heart. For the longest time he had a crush on Raven but was always too nervous to tell her. Tears sprung forth from his eyes and he started crying. Just then he heard loud mocking laughter all around him.

"Who's there?" A cruel voice answered him.

"Look in the mirror." Beast Boy did as he was asked and was shocked at what he saw. A man with long blond hair and cruel brown eyes looked back at Beast Boy.

"Who are you? Are you me?" The man started laughing.

"Who are you? Are you me? Listen to yourself, you sound like an idiot. It's sad that you've forgotten me brother." Beast Boy's mind flashed back to just after his parent's died. He was sitting in a field covered in blood and he was crying. Suddenly the child heard a voice in his mind. _They hurt us, brother. So I killed them and now no one will ever hurt us again._ The child sitting in the grass suddenly had a cruel smile on his face. Beast Boy started shaking his head, to deny what was before him.

"No, you can't exist."

"But I do, you see I've been locked in that gray matter you call a mind for the longest time. You've held me back with your stupid antics and goofing off but now that you've started acting normal again I'm finally able to get my life back. And to think it's all thanks to that witch."

"Don't call her that." Beast Boy growled at the mirror.

"Don't try and act tough around me, I know that deep down you're a pathetic crybaby. Remember after mother and father started the shockings and the beatings? You created a little fantasy world in your head that you had a loving family, that you got bit by a green monkey and infected, when the reality was you were created to be a freak. I stopped those bastards from hurting us and what did I get in return? Imprisonment, but I must admit the view was spectacular from your brain. Especially Raven, I wonder what her lips taste like." Beast Boy's body then twitched and jerked around and his hands went for his throat. The changeling started screaming at the top of his lungs. But just as soon as it started the teen stopped screaming and removed his hands from his neck. Gar looked at his green reflection with disgust.

"I'll need to change that." Concentrating, the changeling's skin turned pale white and his hair became blond and grew out in a mane down his shoulders. Lastly the changeling's fangs receded and his eyes turned brown. "Perfect." Just then someone started knocking on his door. "Come in."

Raven had been meditating when she heard Beast Boy screaming. The empath had quickly stopped what she was doing and ran towards his room. She knocked and she heard Beast Boy tell her to come in. There was something different about his voice though, it sounded darker somehow. When she opened the door what she saw surprised her. A blonde haired man was staring at her with a glint in his brown eyes. Composing herself, Raven spoke.

"Gar?" The man nodded.

"Raven, just who I wanted to see. Bet you didn't know that I could do this did you?" He said.

"How is this possible?"

"I'm just more confident in my power now, that's all. Though I must say thank you, without your berating me this wouldn't be possible. How can I ever repay you?" The man seemed to think and then suddenly came closer. Raven started to back away but the man held her tight. Then he leaned in and gave Raven the greatest kiss she had ever experienced. Her mind screamed at her to get away from Beast Boy but her body shut down that directive and continued kissing him. Eventually he broke away, a smile on his face and he licked his lips. "Mmm, sweet."

"Why did you do that?" Rave finally said her mind a little bit dazed.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you. Oh I have a good joke for you, Rae, what do you call a stuck up, bitchy blonde?" Raven didn't respond. "Terra." Then he started laughing.

"It's Raven." The empath replied in her monotone.

"I'll call you whatever I like, Rae." The man said in a more menacing tone. "Beast Boy's gone. I'm Gar. And you should be glad I'm finally in control, that little shit won't bug you anymore, you'll be free to float in the air all day long to your little black heart's content." Raven then came up to slap him but Gar caught her hand with ease.

"What have you done with him?"

"I've merely taken back my life. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see someone." Gar then left, the empath too stunned to really do anything. What had he meant when he said Beast Boy was gone? She ran after Gar but the man had left. She then went to find Robin, hoping that the Boy Wonder could help save their friend.

Gar walked towards Terra's cave whistling to himself. _That little witch must have gotten a real kick out of my thank you, don't you think Beast Boy?_ Inside his own mind, the changeling could only watch as Gar walked up to Terra's statue and crushed it to rubble. _And now that we've gotten rid of the blonde bitch, let's go visit her master, shall we?_ Gar then shut off any responses from Beast Boy and walked towards Jump City, a smile on his lips.


	3. Takeover

Takeover

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's nice to know so many people like my stories.

Slade was currently musing over the Titan that some of his henchman had just captured. It was Beast Boy though when he was called that the green changeling replied that his name was Gar.

"So, Gar, is it? What do you want from me?" The young man started laughing, great peals of laughter as if Slade had told an amusing joke.

"I don't want anything from you. In fact I think you've hit your peak." Beast Boy then approached Slade and his hair grew long and turned blonde, his eyes turned brown and his skin pale white. One of Slade's henchmen pointed a gun at Gar. "You know, you're putting your life on the line pointing that at me." Before the goon even registered what was going on, the man's chest was pierced by a grizzly bear claw. Gar looked down at the blood on his transformed hand and smiled. Then he licked some of the blood off and swished it around in his mouth, savoring the taste. Slade was about to summon some of his robotic clones but the changeling stabbed right through his hand.

"Why don't you join me?" Slade said though clenched teeth. Beast Boy smiled and the young man's teeth lengthened into rending fangs. He bit clean through Slade's jugular and the masked villain died slowly.

"I decline, I have a little meeting to arrange and your base will do nicely." Gar then killed the remaining henchman by breaking his neck with his bare hands. He looked at the corpses with a disinterested expression. _Ready to invite your friends over, Beast Boy?_ The changeling wanted to break out from his mind and reclaim his body but Gar had the green Titan under control. Focusing his mind, Gar turned into Slade and then he took the henchman with the broken neck and dyed his skin and hair green. Then he stripped the corpse and chained it to the wall. Walking over to Slade's computer, he started recording a message to the Titans.

Raven had found Robin in the training room and was about to tell him what was wrong with Beast Boy when the Titan alarm went off. Running to the common room, Slade's face peered at the Titan's through the main screen.

"Hello Titan's, I believe I have something of yours." The camera then pulled back to reveal Beast Boy, chained to a wall naked and unconscious. "If you want him back alive, come to the warehouse on Pier 12." Slade's voice said. The message then stopped playing.

"Titan's Go- but Raven stopped him by covering his mouth.

"There's something you all should know. Beast Boy isn't himself anymore. He's gone through some kind of transformation. This could be a trap." Raven then told them about Gar and what had happened.

"Raven, thanks for telling us, but I bet Slade was controlling him somehow." Robin said and then he left along with the other two Titans. Raven followed, knowing something was wrong.

The Titan's soon arrived at Pier 12 and was fighting another army of Slade's robot drones. After the clones were defeated the Titan's ran into another room and saw Beast Boy tied to a chair with steel chains. The changeling tried to talk but he was gagged. Cyborg was the first one to his side.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get you out of there." One of Cyborg's hands flipped back and a chainsaw appeared, cutting through the steel chains. Cyborg helped Beast Boy to his feet and removed the gag from his mouth. "You okay?" The metal Titan asked his best friend.

"Oh, I'm fine you piece of scrap metal." Gar said, punching through Cyborg's mechanical chest with a transformed hand. Cyborg looked down at the claw sticking through his body and slumped to the ground, blood and sparks flying everywhere. Gar turned to his regular blonde form and started laughing. He looked around at the shocked expressions on his former teammates faces. "And then there were three." Gar said, smiling at the remaining Titans.


	4. Anger

Anger

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Starfire had tears flowing from her eyes and Robin clenched his fists.

"Why did you do that, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked sadly.

"I'm sorry; Beast Boy's not here at the moment, though he is watching this. You should hear him scream, it's great." Robin then rushed forward in a rage. Gar threw Cyborg's body at the Boy Wonder, but the acrobat merely dodged. Then he closed in and started throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could. Gar blocked every last one of them and smiled at Robin.

"You know, it's not smart to attack me, especially since I know all of your techniques!" Gar's fingers then turned into tentacles and wrapped themselves around Robin's neck. Then he turned his left hand into a gorilla's fist and started pounding Robin's body. With every punch he connected, the two female Titan's heard one of his bones break. Robin screamed in agony and passed out, pieces of bone poking through his skin. Starfire then flew in at Gar while Raven started throwing sections of the wall. Gar dodged Starfire and threw Robin's bloody form at her. The projectiles from Raven, Gar dodged just as easily. "If you don't want our pal's to die you better get them out of here Star." Gar said mockingly.

"Starfire, get them to a hospital. I'll deal with Gar." Raven said in a voice like steel. The alien nodded and gathered up her friends. Then she flew away.

"How exactly do you plan to stop me, Rae?" Gar said, smiling at the pale empath.

"What created you?" Raven asked. Gar looked surprised for a moment but then smiled.

"My brother's suffering. The pieces of excrement that called themselves our parent's tortured their only son since he was born. Beast Boy created me to deal with the pain. It hurt so bad, I bet even your late father would find it hard to recreate what they did to us. DNA was merged, bones were broken and reset, and whips cut into us, every day and night, it never ended. But I survived and then one day, I broke out. You should have seen the fear in their eyes before I ripped them out. You're lucky you at least had a mother who loved you. We had to endure everything with no comfort, no joy. After I murdered them, Beast Boy came back in control. He locked me away in his mind, creating his joker personality to deal with me. But thanks to you, I'm back."

"I'm sorry. Beast Boy never told us what he went through."

"I don't want your pity, and he barely remembers what really happened. His childish mind created a fantasy world filled with loving parents and an "accidental" death. And now he's in here", Gar pointed to his head, "crying out to not hurt you." Raven's eyes started glowing red and she grew a second pair on her forehead. She became a thing of darkness, with a huge gaping maw and rending claws. Gar only smiled. "Oh, how I've longed to hurt you in this form." Raven covered Gar in a globe of night and Gar disappeared for a split second. When the empath spotted her enemy again she recoiled away from the figure in shock. Standing before her was Raven's mother, Arella Roth. The woman looked much like Raven except her skin wasn't as pale as her daughters.

"Rachel, don't hurt me. I love you." The empath quickly reverted back to her normal form and approached her mother. Consciously she knew it was Gar tricking her but her subconscious would not let her strike her own mother.

"Damn you." Raven growled out at the changeling.

"Such language ill befits a beauty such as yourself." Gar said, changing back to normal and slapping Raven hard across the face. Raven slumped to the ground and Gar kicked her hard in the ribs. Raven screamed out in pain. "This will not be over quickly, you will not enjoy this." Gar said angrily towards Raven. "You broke my brother's heart you know? All he ever did for you was try and get you to smile and you couldn't even do that!" Gar punched Raven in the face, breaking the empath's nose. "Now I'm going to rip out your heart, if you have one, and break it!" Raven sobbed out something. Gar paused.

"What did you say?"

"I'm…sorry…Beast Boy." Gar punched her again in the face.

"I told you, Beast Boy's gone!" Then he kicked Raven in the chest, breaking two of Raven's ribs. The empath struggled to her feet.

"Don't…I…. but Gar cut her off by wrapping one hand around her slender neck.

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" But Raven managed to choke out some words.

"Forgive…me…Beast Boy." Gar dropped Raven and looked down at her with disgust in his eyes.

"A demon spawn asking for forgiveness? Now I've seen everything. You don't get it; I'm in control now there is no more Beast Boy. Isn't that what you wanted?!" Raven spat out some blood and shook her head. Gar transformed his fingers into tiger claws and pierced them through Raven's right foot. The empath screamed and Gar laughed. "That's only a fraction of what we've endured." Then he pierced her other foot. Both feet were now broken and Raven started crying. "I'll ask you again; don't you want my brother out of your life?" Raven shook her head. Gar got angry but then calmed down. "Goodbye, Rachel. Give my regards to your father in Hell." Gar was about to slice Raven's jugular when Starfire pummeled into him. Gar cried out in rage and sliced the alien across the chest.

"You shall not take Raven from us!" Starfire yelled. Gar smiled and licked his claws.

"You should have stayed away, I never really hated you, you just annoyed me but alas your just too stupid." Raven closed her eyes and started to heal herself, praying that Gar wouldn't kill her friend.


	5. Break Free

Break Free

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy watched from within his mind as Gar broke Starfire's arm. The alien screamed out in pain and Gar laughed. "Stop this!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No. Enjoying yourself?" Gar asked.

"You hurt Raven, how could you?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That witch never cared about you, brother she just put you down and made fun of you, just like everyone else!" Gar was now stomping on Starfire's unconscious form.

"You're wrong. These guys are my family, they've never hurt me!" Beast Boy said. Gar laughed at that.

"Family!? We've never had a family, all we've known is pain, whether verbal or physical it's our first memory and will likely be our last." Beast Boy struggled to control his body but it was useless, he couldn't fight Gar with rage alone.

Starfire was fading fast, her mind in a sea of pain. She tried to rise to her feet but Gar kept on striking her, first with his fists, but then he used claws. Just as Gar was going to land a fatal blow a jagged piece of metal pierced his right arm. Gar didn't cry out, he just calmly removed the object, blood dripping onto the floor. He turned his head towards Raven. The pale empath was levitating in the air, blood cascaded down her white skin like a waterfall and on her gorgeous face, now disfigured by a broken nose, and it looked like Raven was crying blood.

"I see you've still got some fight left in you, that's good." Gar then approached the floating empath. Raven didn't strike him. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you." Raven whispered and then hugged onto Gar tightly. "Beast Boy, I know you can hear me in there. You've got to fight him." Gar's face twitched and when he spoke it was in Beast Boy's familiar tones.

"Raven, I can't break out from in here. You've got to come to me, please!" Raven nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them, white light shone forth and Raven's body disappeared. Gar straightened up and started walking towards Starfire. He raised a piece of rusty metal from the ground and was about to pierce the helpless Tameranian when he started screaming in pain. "Damn witch, what are you doing?!" Gar growled but he received no answer.

Raven was surrounded by lab equipment. She looked around for Beast Boy and saw a small child, about 5, lashed to a metal table. She could tell it was Beast Boy by his face. The man standing above the child raised an electrical tong and placed it on the table. The child cried out for his father to stop but the man was merciless. Then the boy cried for his mommy. A beautiful woman appeared next to the father and began wiping away his tears. Then she slapped a gag in his mouth and shocked him again. The child screamed and screamed and Raven wanted to save him but she couldn't move, too horrified at the spectacle before her. The image then faded and the empath then watched as the mother injected a syringe into the child's arm, turning his skin, hair, and eyes green. This also faded and then she watched the boy break free from his bonds one day and kill his parent's. The boy escaped from the lab and crouched in a field, blood all over his skin. Raven approached the child, who was bawling his eyes out. The empath hugged the child to her but he recoiled from her touch.

"Don't hurt me. Please I don't want to go back there." Raven stroked the child's hair and soothed him.

"It's alright, they can't hurt you anymore." Raven said.

"Are you an angel?" The small child spoke in a lisp. "Gar said that he was sending Mommy and Daddy to the angels."

"No, I'm just someone who loves you very much. Can I speak to Gar?" The boy shook his head.

"He'll hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt." Raven smiled at him and the boy relaxed.

"He won't hurt me, I promise." The boy nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were glaring at the pale beauty.

"What do you want?" Gar asked his tone one of hatred. Raven hugged the boy to her.

"I love you so much, Gar." Raven whispered. The child started shaking his head at this.

"No one loves us, everyone just hurts us, with shocks and whips and needles. Stop lying to me!" Raven kissed him on the forehead and sang to him in a beautiful voice. Gar stopped struggling and for the first time felt at peace. He started crying, for his lost innocence, for his mommy and daddy, for so many things. "Why did they hurt me? All I wanted was to love them." Raven wiped the child's tears away and gently swayed him to sleep. The child faded from Raven's arms and then she saw Beast Boy standing before her, green skin and everything. He raced to her and grabbed onto her hand. Closing her eyes, Raven teleported them out of his mind.

Gar had lying on the ground, occasionally twitching, for half an hour. Starfire didn't dare approach him and instead tended to some of her wounds. Then Raven returned and Gar turned back into Beast Boy. Raven passed out immediately from her wounds but Beast Boy shot up and caught her. Walking over to Starfire, Beast Boy helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Star, can you forgive me?" Starfire nodded her head and Beast Boy turned into a horse and Starfire jumped on, holding Raven's unconscious form. Beast Boy ran for the hospital at full speed, hoping that Raven wouldn't die.


	6. Aftermath

Aftermath

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews and reading. I'm glad you guys enjoy the story.

Beast Boy sat on the roof and thought of all the pain and suffering he had caused his friends. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire made a full recovery and had forgiven Beast Boy.

"We're family, that's what we do." Cyborg said, giving Beast Boy a heavy pat on the shoulder. Robin and Starfire said the same. Raven was another story. She was still out, recovering from her injuries. Beast Boy had stayed by her side for the past couple of weeks, only leaving to protect the city. Tonight though, he needed to think and be alone.

Gar had vanished. Raven's love had destroyed him and Beast Boy was very glad about that. Sighing heavily, Beast Boy looked up at the stars. "Why did my parent's do that to me?" The changeling whispered, tears coming to his eyes at painful memories.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." The changeling whirled around and saw Raven, limping towards him.

"You should never apologize to me and you shouldn't be up in your condition." The pale beauty waved his concern away.

"I'm still sorry. You were only trying to be kind to me and I hurt you." Raven winced a little and Beast Boy rushed towards her, a concerned look on his face.

"I don't like to see you in pain, Rae." Beast Boy said.

"Better me than you." Raven whispered. "You've suffered more than anyone I've ever met." As Raven spoke tears fell down her face. Beast Boy wiped them away.

"That's all in the past it's time to live in the moment." Raven smiled wryly.

"I think that's the most profound thing you've ever said." The empath said.

"Well, you do have that effect on people Raven. Now let's get you to bed." Raven shook her head and closed her eyes. A black aura covered her and when it disappeared, any trace of pain vanished from Raven's face. Beast Boy smiled happily. Raven then placed her arms around Beast Boy's neck.

"I'd rather spend some time out here with you." Beast Boy then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Raven broke away first, blushing heavily. "I hope you know that we won't be doing that all the time."

"I don't care, Rae. As long as I'm with you, that's enough for me." Just then they heard some voices whispering excitedly. "Come out you guys." Beast Boy said, angry that his moment was ruined. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all poked their heads out from the doorway.

"Booyah BB!" Cyborg yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Congratulations!" Robin said with a wry grin on his face. Starfire raced up to the couple and hugged both of them very tightly.

"Oh friends you are now doing the coupling! I am so happy for you!" Beast Boy's face had turned blue. Raven had managed to extricate herself from her friend and when she saw her boyfriends face, she started laughing. That outburst covered Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire in a black aura and shoved them back into the Tower. Beast Boy managed to get out of Starfire's grip before he too was shoved away. Raven put her hand on her mouth but some giggles still managed to escape from her immaculate lips.

"Are you sure that wasn't on purpose, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven seductively swayed up to him and placed one hand on his chest.

"Beast Boy, how dare you even think that I would do something as silly as that! You know that I'm serious about everything I do." Raven said with mock anger.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Rae?" Raven smiled mischievously at this.

"Well, I do have a few ideas." Raven whispered in a husky voice that Beast Boy found irresistible. The changeling gulped.

"Rae, I'm only 18." Raven cupped his face in her hand and then shoved Beast Boy roughly to the ground. Then she started inching her way up his body.

"You poor thing." Then she gave Beast Boy the kiss of his life. The changeling's thoughts grew very sluggish after that. Neither teen noticed Cyborg's arm video taping this little episode.

"Ha, this is going on the Internet tonight!" Unfortunately for Cyborg the green changeling heard that remark and chased after the metal teen. Cyborg could be heard yelling at Beast Boy not to destroy his arm. Beast Boy ignored him.

"You have like 39 of them in the storage room."

Raven smiled when Beast Boy came back.

"Sorry, babe, just had to take care of something, now where were we?" Raven straddled Beast Boy and started kissing him all over his face and neck.

"BB?"

"Yes, Rae?" The changeling said.

"Don't call me babe. You can call me Raven, darling, honey, and Rae." Beast Boy started laughing.

"Rae, could you lighten up, but no I bet that's impossible for you, you act like someone's mother all the time!" Beast Boy said in mock anger. Raven's face twisted in rage at that.

"You'll pay for that!" Raven said tickling Beast Boy. The changeling managed to speak despite his laughing.

"I hope so, Rae, I hope so."


End file.
